The Wedding Of All Weddings
by Lenxteto4ever
Summary: Len and Teto are getting married, the master is trying everything to prevent that from happening. It will cause a large contreversy for all the vocaloids and utauloids. With help from their friends, will they get married? Rated M for the honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

The Wedding Of All Weddings

Disclaimer: Len: this crazy/awesome person does not own me; I belong to vocaloid and my beautiful Teto. Teto: this crazy/awesome person does not own me and I belong to Utauloid and my dear Len.

On a starry night, Teto got a note. It read: "Dear Teto, I would like you to come out on the vocaloid porch. I have a big surprise for you, and put something pretty on. She did as she was told and went outside in her pink dress with white sparkly accents. She saw Len standing out on the porch in his black tuxedo with a yellow tie. As soon as she came out, he ran to her and embraced her. He gave her a smitten smile. "Umm… Teto, we've been dating for a while and…" he got on one knee and took a large diamond ring and said the words every girl wants to hear: "Teto, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the reason why I live and breathe. Will you marry me, Teto Kasane?" Teto didn't know how to respond. She didn't know Len loved her that much and they were only 16. "Len, I love you too. Yes I'll marry you!" he rejoiced and embraced her tightly. He spun her like a top and kissed her for 5 min. straight. Rin happened to see this and pulled them away. Teto saw Rin looking at them happily. "What are you two lovebirds doing out here?" Rin questioned. "I just proposed to Teto. She said yes!" Len said. "Yup, I said yes!" Teto cried, with Len still holding her close. "My little bro is getting married!" Rin yelled loud enough for the whole vocaloid mansion to hear. "So, when's the big day?" Rin wondered. "2 weeks from now." Len answered quickly. With that Rin ran to tell everyone. Teto was really surprised it was two weeks from then, but why didn't Len tell her that? "Len, why didn't you tell me you had the wedding planned?" Teto asked. "I'm sorry Teto, I just really wanted to marry you." He said to her with a solemn look in his eyes. "I'll let you live because you're my fiancé. Just tell me next time ok?" With that they walked to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2: The Problem

The Wedding Of All Weddings:

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Utauloid.

Len was sound asleep dreaming about the wedding. He saw Teto wearing a white dress with pink pearls and diamonds. He saw himself wearing a traditional black tuxedo, but his tie would be yellow with black swirls and diamonds. In Teto's room, she dreamed of the same thing, until she suddenly woke up with the feeling that someone was watching her. She got out of bed and looked everywhere. She found The Master in her closet. "Master, what are you doing here?" Teto whispered. "I came to tell you, you can't get married to Len." Master said sternly. "It will cause anger for the fan girls, and we'll lose a lot of money. Understand?" Master said. "But I love him, Master. We have a love so powerful; no one can break it! Not even you! Get out of my room NOW!" she said as her wings grew out. Master was so scared he/she peed his/her pants and ran.

*The next morning* Every Vocaloid and Utauloid sat at the table for breakfast. Teto saw an empty seat between Miku (BFF) and Len, so she sat there. "Miku, will you be one of my Bridesmaids?" Teto asked. "Okay, sure!" Miku said elatedly. Teto already had a list of bridesmaids set in her mind and it went like this: Defoko, Momo, Miku and Rin. As she talked with Miku and Len about the Wedding plans, she saw Neru staring at her. Neru was Len's ex girlfriend; they only dated a week until Len met Teto. She knew Neru was jealous of her for stealing Len, so she didn't invite her to the wedding. Teto suddenly remembered about last night and what Master said. She told Len as they shared some banana bread together. "How dare he tell you we can't get married, the nerve of that man/woman I should've-" Teto interrupted "Len, calm down. Don't get violent." She said as she fed him some more banana bread. "Mmm… you always know how to calm me down." Len said. Teto blushed to the color of her hair.

Teto and Len walked though the mansion giving out invitations to the wedding guests. All of the Vocaloids and Utauloids were invited, even the maidloid Iku Acme. Neru was the only one who wasn't invited. She was very bitter about it and wanted revenge. She plotted on ruining the wedding. Later she went to Master's office and tattled on Len and Teto for not inviting her to their wedding. "They aren't even supposed to be having a wedding. We have to do something about it; it will cause trouble.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

The Wedding Of All Weddings:

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or utauloid.

*Nighttime* it was 2 days away from the wedding, and Len just couldn't wait. He imagined Teto sleeping in the same bed as him, he imagined having children with her, and he even imagined getting old with her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a slight knocking on his door. "Len, can I come in?" he heard the sweet sound of Teto's voice. "Come in." Teto came in wearing her pajamas. "Len can I sleep in your bed with you?" Teto asked. "Sure, it would be nice to get used to sleeping with my wife." Teto climbed in next to him. He scooted closer and snuggled her, Teto snuggled back. "Len, I can't sleep, can you sing to me?" Len melted at the request because he sang for her the first day they started dating. He sang Teto's favorite song: Last night good night. She fell asleep when he was done singing. He noticed and said in a whisper "Good night my love." He kissed her cheek lightly and watched her sleeping. She looked like an angel; soon he fell asleep too.

*Morning* Teto was off to her wedding dress fitting. Teto drove there with Miku in her pink corvette, "So Teto, are you nervous about the big day?" Miku said. "I'm very nervous, what if Len changes his mind? What if Neru ruins it? What if-" "Don't worry about those things happening, Teto. Len loves you! I'll take care of Neru." Miku said confidently. "Oh look we're here!" teto locked the door behind her and miku. She walked in and immediately ran to her dress. "Its so beautiful!" Teto marveled at her beautiful dress. It was a white strapless dress with pink rhinestones and pearls. It indeed was beautiful.

Len was going to his Tuxedo fitting. He was going with Gakupo and Kaito. "Wow Len! You're marrying a real hottie!" Kaito said. "Kaito what about Miku?" Gakupo said disapprovingly. "Chill man I was just kidding, miku's the only one for me." Kaito said. "So how do you feel?" Gakupo said. "I'm very nervous, what if Teto calls off the wedding?" Len said frantically. "She won't do that! She loves you, and look we're here." Len got out of the car with his friends and walked into the store. As soon as he saw his tux, he nearly fainted. It was a black tux with gold swirls. His friends walked in and immediately fainted. It was awesome.

*Dinnertime* Neru walked to master's office to plan to ruin the wedding. "So what are we gonna do? Ruin the wedding cake? Stain her dress? Kill one of them? Well?" Neru questioned. "We're going to do nothing, Neru." Master said calmly. "Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Neru raged. "Calm down Neru, what I meant by nothing was you are going to injure Len." Master said. What they didn't know was that Teto was spying on them. "They aren't going to ruin my wedding!" Teto whispered to herself. With that, she went to tell Len.

"Wow Teto, I didn't know how bad they didn't want this to happen. I'm not scared though, as long as you're with me we can get through this." Len said. "Len, I don't want them to hurt you. If something happened to you, I'd just-" Teto couldn't continue without breaking into tears. Len embraced her and cooed in her ear "We can make it through as long as you love me. Do you love me?" "Of course Len, I'll always love you" Teto said. "We need to plan how to evade Neru's attack." Len said in a serious yet soft voice. "I know just the people to keep us safe: Miku and Kaito." During the rest of the evening they planned. They knew just what to do now. They even had Ted and Rin help.

Sorry that I didn't update for a while, I was busy I might add a Lemon for the honeymoon if you would like. R&R please


	4. Chapter 4: The Rehearsal Wedding

The Wedding of all Weddings: chapter 4 The practice wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or utauloid! Don't stalk me! of all I'm sorry if I have any incorrections inthirds chapter. I did this on my Iphone4

"So, you guys know the plan, right?" Len asked. "Yup." Rin, Kaito,Ted and Miku said in unison. "Now, let's start this rehearsal!" Len said cheerfully. They stepped out into the meadow filled with yellow and pink flowers. All of the boys lined up behind Len at the alter. Ryuto was the ringbearer. Teto was about to walk down the isle. She quickly looked at her bridesmaids and the flower girl, Yuki. The music started as she walked down the isle. Len was there smiling at her. She was so happy, until she remembered that this was just a rehearsal wedding. She finally was there. Teto and Len both said I do and shared a long passionate kiss, until a large bullet came flying at Len's leg. Before the bullet hit Len's leg, Kaito threw himself in front of it. It hit him in the chest. Miku came running towards him. "Kaito!" she screamed. What she didn't know, was that he was wearing a bullet proof vest. "Miku, I'm fine! I was wearing this!" he lifted up his shirt. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I love you!" Miku cried. "I love you to, Miku." Kaito said. They all drove home after that.

*dinner*

Neru walked to Master's office. "Master, our plan failed. The assassin ended up shooting Kaito." Neru said sadly. "I guess we'll just have to make another plan." Master said angrily. "Actually master... I don't want to ruin their wedding anymore." Neru said. "I think Len and Teto are great together I can tell they love eachother very much. So, I'm not going to help you anymore bye now." Neru said as she walked out of the room. Master contemplated for a while and finally decided Neru was right.

*Night Time*

Len was so excited for tomorrow. He felt like something was missing, it was Teto. He walked into her room and saw her fast asleep. He couldn't bear her not being near him. He soon realized that Teto was having a nightmare. He woke her up and carried her to his room.

I'm really sorry about not posting for awhile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R plz. ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding

The Wedding Of All Weddings: Chapter 5 The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Easy as that. I did this on my IPhone4 again. Im sorry if I have any incorrect spellings, or grammar.

*night time*

That night Neru came into Len's room and saw Len and Teto talking. Len saw her and said "What are you doing here, Neru?" he could tell Teto was scared because she was shaking in his arms. "I came to say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been so bitter, I'm sorry I've been so-" before she could finish her sentence Teto came to hug her. "Neru, I'm sorry I didn't invite you to my wedding, I didn't want to put you through pain. I know you loved Len." Teto said sincerely. "Would you like to be my maid of honor?" Teto asked? "I would love to!" Neru said. She ran out of the room happily. Teto went back to Len's bed. Len kissed her and said "That was a nice thing that you did Teto." "Thanks Len, I hope she finds someone as great as you." Teto said. With that she wrapped her arms around Len and fell asleep. Len held her close and fell asleep to.

*Morning*

Len and Teto awoke to an airhorn. "What the heck!?" they said in unison. It was Kaito and Miku. "Wakey, wakey newlyweds to be!" Teto looked up at them. "It's today already?" "It feels like Len proposed to me just yesterday!" Miku took a long hard look at the couple, she was so happy for them, soon she and Kaito would do that too. "Well Len, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Miku said. Len knew that miku would pull Teto out of the room soon, so he kissed her and said a quick yet sincere I love you.

*Wedding time*

This was the big moment, but everybody was ready. Teto looked back at her. Bridesmaids one last time. Len looked back at his best men. The music was about to start, everyone was in their seats. The music started. Teto started walking down the isle. Len was smiling at her. Teto was two ft away, finnaly she got there. They recited their vows. Len grabbed her and kissed her. In the crowd their was a combination of 'Awww' 'so cute' and other quotes. Len picked Teto up bridal style and carried her to the limo. Before that she threw the bouquet of flowers. It landed in Miku's hands. The crowd all said in unison "Good luck newlyweds!" as the limo drove off. "So, where are we going for our honeymoon?" Teto asked. "Home." Len said. "the new home." Teto finnaly realized why the honeymoon would be at their house.

*The honeymoon (it's lemon time)*

When they walked in the house, they were amazed. A whole house all to themselves. Teto and Len changed into casual clothes. "Len, I'm hungry. Fix me a sandwich?" Teto said. It was already 6:00 and they hadnt eaten all day. So Len got up and made her a french bread blt. For himself, he made a fried peanut butter sandwich. By the time they were done, 15 mins went by, they were bored so they watched tv. Len was very bored, so he played with Teto's hair for a while, until teto got up and went to take a shower. Len decided he would join her. He walked into the bathroom and saw teto's naked body. Teto freaked out. "Teto, it's ok. We're married now, I guess it's okay to see your wife naked. Besides, you have a nice body." Teto blushed in a deep red. He looked her up and down, he didn't see a single flaw on her. Even her boobs were perfect (c cup). "Len ,since you've seen me naked, can I see you?" Teto asked innocently. Len hesitantly agreed. He took off his clothes too. Teto looked him up and down and thought 'wow, he's skinny, but he has a six pack! His wiener was perfectly sized, and he didn't have body hair(which she liked) he has a perfect body.' Len felt a weird fealing, it was the temptation of Teto's body. "Len I'm gonna get in the shower now. Come in if you want." she said. Len decided to get in too. The warm water against their skin was great. "Len, can you scrub my back please?" he scrubbed her back and went down to her butt cheek and squeezed it softly. "Teto?" "Yes Len." "I don't know how to say this, but the temptation of your body, your beautiful body is hard not to give into." Len said. "Temptatation? Let's think about that when we're dry." soon they got out and dried off. "so, what was the thing we were talking about, Len?" Teto asked. "This." Len kissed Teto passionately and intensely. Teto kissed back with equal passion. Len led her to their bedroom and pinned her down on the bed. He squeezed her nipples lightly,sending waves of pleasure through her. Since they were already naked all Len needed to do was stick his fully erect shaft into her. He went in slowly, being careful not not to hurt her. Since Teto was a virgin(so was Len) she bled a little. When the pain subsided, every thrust was pure pleasure. Len got adventurous and started lightly kissing and sucking her neck, leaving hickeys to claim his territory. All the pleasure Len and Teto were feeling was unbearable. "OH, IM ABOUT TO... LEEEEENNNNN!" they came simultaneously.

*1 year later*

They had twins, one was a boy with red hair and blue eyes _(you name them) a girl with blond hair and pink eyes _. Now miku and kaito are married. Neru has a boyfriend his name is akaito. Every ones lives are working out great. Len and Teto are even more in love than they've ever been.

The end! R&R please


End file.
